


Nightmare

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt knows how to deal with Hannibal's nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Title: Nightmare  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt knows how to deal with Hannibal's nightmares.

Newt knows what Hannibal was dreaming about without even asking. He can see the older man sitting on the edge of the mattress trying to get back under control. Hannibal’s shaking like a leaf, his body coated in sweat. Newt wonders if Hannibal even realizes he’s running his fingers back and forth over the spot where a baby Kaiju tooth was removed from his side. The scar there is still fresh, barely healed.

Sliding out from under the covers, Newt walks over to the entertainment center. He grabs a box from the cabinet, takes out the disc, and puts it in the player. He presses a few buttons, fiddling with the volume and skipping through ads for films released decades earlier. He can feel Hannibal watching him as he gets everything ready.

Newt stops by the small refrigerator, grabs a couple of bottles of water in one hand, and then makes his way back to the bed. He holds out a bottle to Hannibal, who takes it with a grunt that almost sounds like ‘thanks’. Then Newt gets on the bed, resting his back against the pillows. He hits a button on the remote in his hand before setting it to the side.

Newt says nothing as Hannibal joins him. Hannibal sighs as he rests his head on Newt’s shoulder. Newt knows they’ll be asleep before the movie comes to an end. Hannibal’s still shaking, but not as badly as before. Like scars, dreams and nightmares fade as time passes.


End file.
